Adam and Eve
by kyoisincredable
Summary: my version of what happened in the Beginning.


It all started 2010 years ago, before BC! There was (and still is) a God that many long years ago created the heavens and the earth.

When God created the earth, there was a black cloak of nothingness sitting upon the earth, until God said, "Let there be light!" and because God had (and still has) all the power imaginable, and far beyond imagine there was light. Using God's awesome power, he divided light from darkness, which he called day and night.

That was the first, but there were six more days of work. But on the seventh day, God rested. This day is known as the Sabbath.

The next day, God made a mist to water the herb and the plant field. During and after God was watering the herbs and plants, he realized that he wanted someone to do it, because there was no one else to tend to the earth besides himself. God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit, talked it over. He knelt down to the ground and formed man from the dust. Together God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit breathed the breath of life into the man. God place the man, Adam in the Garden of Eden.

There were many trees to eat off. But there was one tree in the middle of the garden called the tree of knowledge of good and evil. God commanded Adam not to touch or eat off the tree. Adam nodded ok and walked on with God.

For a while Adam sat in the grass and every animal that went by Adam gave it, its' own special name. God sat with Adam and watched to see what Adam would call every creature there. Night came and Adam fell asleep in the grass. God came over and caused him to fall into a very very very deep sleep. Cutting the flesh of Adam, God took out one of his ribs and closed back up the flesh. God formed the rib into a woman.

When day break came God awoke Adam and took him out to the trees and left Adam there. Something ran by him, and he turned to look, "Hello! Is there anyone here?" he started to step back and fell onto the ground.

"Owe!"

Someone began to giggle, he sat up holding his head and there standing behind the tree was a radiant and beautiful woman. She had long brown wavy hair. Sunkist hazel eyes that reflected a beautiful color when the light hit them, small but noticeable dimples, a beautiful smile that only a one of a kind woman could have and she had freckles but they were kind of hard to see. All Adam could manage to say was, "WOW!" she smiled and ran off.

Adam got up to follow her. She ran throw the garden laughing the whole time. She jumped over things in her way. Adam ran but tripping a lot, and the woman kept running dodging branches touching the long vines in her way. Adam smiled so hard his cheeks began to hurt.

"WAIT! WAIT!" he yelled. "Could you maybe slow down just a little? Please I would like to get to know you!" but she kept running until she disappeared into the mist. She ran and hid behind a tree.

Panting, trying to get some air she thought to herself, WOW! He had short ruffled, spiky hair that was a deep deep brown color. His smile was cute and he had hazy dark dark brown eyes. He was so amazing, she thought!

"Where'd she go? Hello, um I don't know your name, so I guess I'll call you um, um uhh, Eve! Where are you?" he called disparately. She stepped behind him,

"BOO!"

"AHH!" he screamed and fell down into the green pasture.

Hmm, she smiled, and said, "How'd you know my name?"

"A good friend of mine did! He kind of whispered it into my ear."

"And what's your friends' name?"

"Well I like to call him, the Holy spirit, but he's also known as the Holy Ghost or our Guidance." She smiled. "so are you new around these parts of Eden?"

"Yea…"

"ADAM!...ADAM!...ADAM!" a deep grumbling roar shook the earth and Adam said,

"I have to go, please I'll be right back!"

"ok!" she smiles more as Adam runs off.

"Hey! Hey you!"

"Are you referring to me?"

"Yes who else?...idiot!" murmured the serpent. Eve pretended not to here it and asked,

"What did you from me? You called me and had nothing to say, how foolish."

"Yea right, we'll see who the fool is."

"What are you saying about?"

"Come on, isn't it obvious. Your eating the same old fruit again, is that all you're going to eat, off those trees. And what will happen when the trees run out, then what? You'll only have one option. The knowledge of sin, and not sin or whatever it's called."

"You mean the tree of knowledge of good and evil, the tree right in the middle of the garden? Well I can't answer all your questions, I honestly can't answer any of your questions. All I know is that God commanded not to eat or touch the tree for I will die!"

"Or did he _**SAY**_ 'you will not surely die!' See you weren't listening."

"How would you know anything? You weren't even around when God told me that."

"If I wasn't around, how would I know what God truly said? Besides, God's just keeping you and your little boyfriend Adam as foolish as foolish can get."

Eve out of anger walked over to the tree and before touching it she hesitated and thought it over what she was doing. But none the less, the serpents' words still rang in her head. 'Besides, God's just keeping you and your little boyfriend Adam as foolish as foolish can get.' She reached up and snatched down a fruit juicy and plump, mouth watering to, she bit into it as Adam walked over.

"hhhuuuhhh! Oh no! Eve what have you done!"

"It's really good!" she smiled but it wasn't nearly as beautiful as it used to be, her skin wasn't radiant at all, she wasn't who she was. 'Why?' Adam questioned in his mind. She walked over to Adam and explained what the serpent said to her. He agreed but still very hesitant, he ate some of the fruit and immediately their sin was revealed, and they knew they were naked! They sewed figs and other things together for clothing. Then they heard God's heavy footsteps rumbling into the garden. Out of fear they both ran and hid.

God called out, "Adam, where are you?"

"I am here God."

"Why do you hide?"

"God, the woman you gave me she's cursed for wrong, she gave me fruit from the middle tree and I, and I ate it."

"Why?" God said to the woman.

"It was the serpent! He deceived me!"

God said, "Serpent because what you have done this you slither on your belly and you will eat dust for the rest of your life! To you woman, your pain will bring you children. When you give birth to your children you will endure unbearable pain. And to you Adam, you, you will work for your food. By your sweat and hard labor will you get food."

The Lord God, being the first to kill an animal, clothed them and banished them from his garden, and where the tree of life was, God placed (winged statues), cherubim in front of the tree.


End file.
